A typical set top box provides a user interface to allow control of the set top box menu and or an electronic program guide. The menu and electronic program guide are respectively resident, or received, formatted and stored, within in the set top box and can be viewed as on screen displays (OSD) or graphic overlays. Typically the guide or menu features may be activated by physical button pushes or by remote control commands via an exemplary modulated IR link. The guide and menu are intended for user interaction via an on screen display on a TV or video display monitor. Normal display viewing distances dictate that the screen is physically distant from the user and certainly beyond arms reach. A remote audio video display, television, video monitor or viewing tablet may be coupled to view the set top box output signals and clearly substantially the same set top box control as provided to a local viewer must be available to the remote display viewer.